


Welcome to Earth 2

by Angeleyes1314



Series: Olivarry replacement moments [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Welcome to Earth-2, M/M, Oliver denying his feelings again, Protective Oliver, Spoilers for 02x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Oliver had traveled to earth 2 with Barry? What if he was there when Barry was taken by Zoom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Earth 2

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly that new episode fucked with my head lol.  
> When Barry was taken I instantly thought of Oliver and how he would react so I quickly typed this down straight after the show ended before I forgot anything so I apologize if it isn't the best.

Oliver wasn't particularly asked to help Barry because honestly the minute Barry called him to tell him he would be going to Earth 2 with the other Harrison Wells, Oliver instantly insisted he follow. His excuse was encase they needed help against Zoom which in Oliver's defense the evil speedster did break Barry's back last time. It wasn't because Oliver was secretly worried for the scarlet speedster he harbored feelings for, not at all and if that was the reason then no one really needed to know.

That was how Oliver found himself in another world were Iris West was now Detective Iris Allen-West, the thought alone made a little tinge of jealousy shoot through his heart, Joe West had just passed away and did he mention Firestorm was alive with Caitlin by his side as super villains? Killer Frost seemed fitting to him now that the encounter at Earth 2 jitters nearly got a icicle through his chest, thankfully Barry had flashed them outta there when he did.

Now he walked along side Barry well Barry playing as Earth 2 Barry with Cisco as they approached Iris who was suiting up to hunt down the villains who just murdered her father. She turned away from her clumsy partner a knife quickly pointed at Cisco, a hard look on her face as she glance over them “Who are you two?!” Oliver's instincts were about to kick in when Barry quickly stepped in, his hand placed on Cisco's shoulder “T-These two are my good friends.” Iris look taken back, Oliver cursed of course she's never seen them before they weren't from here. “This is Cisco Ramon, he works at star labs..” He turned to point at Oliver. “This is Oliver.. A-A friend from Collage” Oliver flashed Iris his best fake smile when her glare landed on him. “Cisco here has devolved a gun that could help control Killer Frost's powers.” He quickly said before Iris could question why they've never been seen till now. Iris's face slightly lite up at that, hand reaching out to take the case from Cisco. “Perfect! I'll just take this.” When she went to go take the case Cisco wouldn't let go, struggling slightly. Oliver rolled his eyes stepping in “Cisco and I are the only ones that knows how to work it, we need to go.” Iris glared at him again, honestly Oliver had no idea how to work the gun he barely knew how to work his own cellphone “I will not risk a Civilian!” Man she is one stubborn woman, Oliver can see why Barry loves her, he quickly stopped himself from finishing that thought. “Oh trust me, I can handle myself.” He smirked crossing his arms, Barry backing him up almost imitatively. “Oliver is a master at martial arts and has been handling a gun longer then anyone I know, Iris please I want to catch then for Joe..sph.” The name of her dad instantly softened her before she nodded her head. “Alright.. But Mr. Macho here has to watch the nerd.” Her fingers moving for Barry's chin as she pulled him in for a kiss, a look of hurt crossing Oliver's face that Cisco defiantly saw. “I love you.” A small but bright as ever smile graced Barry's lips as he replied “I love you to.”

The car ride there was quiet as Cisco and Oliver sat in the far back of the car, his Green Arrow suit in the bag he carried. The plan was to simply capture Killer Frost and Deathstorm but if anything happened Barry would be waiting in the shadows as the Flash while Oliver could quickly become his own vigilante persona. Oliver had a sick feeling in his stomach it wouldn't be so simple tho. “You have feelings for him don't you?” Cisco said in a hushed voice so the two in the front didn't hear them. Oliver scoffed hoping it hide his feelings. “I care for him as a Friend Ramon.” Cisco turned a knowing gaze onto him. “Come on man, I've seen how you look at him. I've seen how protective you get over him especially when you two are in superhero mode.” Oliver was taken back, out of all the people to notice his last guess was Cisco. He sighed and looked out the window as the building was in view. “It doesn't matter, Its better we stay friends.” He opened his door as the car came to a stop. “Oliver--” He shut the door not wanting to continue that conversation with Cisco and thankful Iris quickly took charge not leaving any room for chitchat.

  
Oliver was flung back into a stack of crates by Cisco's doppelganger, why is everyone in this goddamn earth a villein?! As fighting echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse Oliver quickly changed into his suit, snapping his bow into place as a cry of “Save us Flash!” was heard. Barry flashed in pushing the doppelganger away as Oliver moved after him. Arrow after arrow he shot at the villains, Frost quick to freeze the arrows in mid-air, shattering once they hit the ground. A shot range out as Iris shot at Frost, hitting her in the shoulder. Deathstorm at her side “Oh your going to regret that.” His body angrily erupting in flames. Great now the burn man is pissed off. As Oliver cocked another arrow dodging fire that was thrown at him. He let out a loud grunt as a blast caught him burning away slightly at the skin that was visible on his arm, his footing tripping up as he crashed to the hard ground gripping his wound, his bow sliding away. Maybe he should of listened to Barry about the "No sleeves" thing. He caught Flash moving Iris out the way before looking up at the noise he let out. “Arrow!” Without a second hesitation Barry turned his way, Reverb blasted Flash into a wall before he could come to Oliver's side. Reverb quick to team up with Deathstorm against Barry. Pain moved to the back of his mind and acting quick Oliver pushed himself up and forced his legs to run to his bow. “Stop! Zoom needs him unharmed!” Frost's shout was heard but then everything was strangely silent afterwards. Grabbing his bow and turning around he faced why is was so silent. Deathstorm and Reverb laid dead on the ground, Frost caught in the grip of Zoom.  
Oliver had never seen Zoom in person before, yeah Barry had told him all about the villain and just how powerful he was but actually seeing this.. was it even human?.. this creature in person froze Oliver to the spot. In the blink of a eye zoom was in front of him, soulless eyes as black as ink looking into his, rendering him immobile. It all happened so fast but so slow at the same time, Zoom's hand was vibrating towards his chest, the pain of it starting to rip through his skin and muscles resounding throughout his body. Barry's completely horrified scream of “OLIVER!” hitting his ears before he blinked again and was on the ground, Barry's red leather clad hands putting pressure over the bloody hole in his chest. Thank god Barry was just fast enough in time to get him away before any real damage was done. “Oliver?! Ollie stay with me!” Barry's other hand was on his face as he tried his hardest to get his cloud vision to focus on the panic voice of his friend. “Barr..” His vision started to clear somewhat enough to show him the true panic in those green eyes he loved so much. As he parted his lips to reassure that he was going to be ok, Zoom was behind him gripping the red suit and wrenching him away from Oliver. “Barry!” Cisco and Oliver let out in unison, the scream hurting his already dry throat. He tried to forced his body up in time to see Zoom throw Barry across the floor but it was more of a mix of gray and red lightning with some slow spot in between as the battle continued faster then Oliver's pain muddled brain could keep up. Cisco was at his side trying to help him up as blood was everywhere, the only thought through his head was when did he get there?  
The battle of lights came to a stand still as a unconscious Barry was gripped by the back of his suit, his feet dangling. Horror flooded his body at the sight “BARRY NO!” was ripped from him before he noticed that Zoom already made off with the love his life, leaving the empty echo of his screams ringing in his own ears.


End file.
